Fishcake: Across Worlds
by asianDragon21
Summary: Snippets and stories of a fishcake in different scenarios in different anime. What chaos will he bring? What girls will he be paired with? Current Girl: Xenovia Quarta (Highschool DxD) Next Girl: Semiramis (Fate/Apocrypha)
1. Chapter 1

**Fishcake: Across Worlds**

 **Chapter 1**

Love Happens

She was not mad, no. She was not mad at all. She had just arrived at the school her little sister attended. The school, where young men and women become Huntsman and Huntresses, and this guy, this dusty old crow, had the audacity, the idiotic _bravery_ , to challenge her, Winter Schnee, to a fight. "This is getting out of hand she…" she sighed to herself as she stared ahead at her opponent. Her dueling sabre grasped tightly in her hand, her blue eyes, like snow, glinting in the light of day.

Her opponent, some dusty old crow, a legend however to most in his shared profession, smirked at the sight of his opponent. The smirk enraged her, more so than the mocking drinks he took from his silver flask. She could smell the pungent smell of alcohol from where she stood a distance away. His oily black hair, with flecks of gray here and there, gave him the appearance of an old bird, one that needed to clean itself badly at that. Qrow Branwen, how just thinking his name upset her.

The square clears before she charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at his head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards her. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at her, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the great sword and eventually block it. The two continue this dance of blades, spinning and trading blows as a girl in red, and a girl in white, enter the crowd next to the other students that had gathered.

Both who had just entered the crowed opt to look at the two combatants, each looking at them. When the two realize who, it is that is fighting, they start to cheer for the opposing sides. Distant cheers of "Go Uncle Qrow!" and "Go Winter!" are heard in the background amid the cheers of other students.

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow is grinning as his left eye flashes brightly. Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Winter then breaks away from the midair crane stance as she lands near a lamp post, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaps above him, and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicks him in the face. Winter backflips onto the stump that used to be a lamp post, but then leaps off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throws his sword at the stump. Qrow transforms his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar. She uses her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow runs forward and tries firing more blasts at her, which she dodges by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow follows suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his distant opponent.

Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flies towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocks the attack. The arch collapses from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and drags his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

Winter then stabs the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that creates a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him. Qrow swings his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sends an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summons a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But suddenly, his gaze travels elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathes his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered rival to come at him with his right index finger. The glyph fades away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her.

Another flash of light is seen; its ominous red glow hangs in the air as an arm encircles around Winter's waist. Winter is pulled into a hug from behind as the man from the flash of light reveals himself. A man with golden hair, yellow like the sun's golden glow, spiked into a lion's main, his eyes, a radiant blue that puts the sky to shame, and a grin that can disarm anyone. His heart shaped face, was framed by two bangs and had three whisker like marks on each cheek. His attire consisted of an orange jacket with black highlights, under a maroon haori with a black flame pattern at the bottom. He wore a pair of simple combat pants and black combat boots. On his back was a simple black shakujo, a monks staff. The most surprising thing though, was the two golden fox ears adorning his head.

"Hime-sama, no fighting the old man. Will get mad at us, especially me." the mystery man said as he held the woman closer. Winter, surprisingly leaned into the man's embrace, shocking Qrow and the girl in white.

"You owe me." she whispered in reply as she turned around and captured his lips in a quick and chaste kiss. "I'm going to have to explain this to Weiss now Naruto."

"I understand, but it will end well."

(LINE BREAK)

"So who is this Winter?" asked none other than Weiss Schnee. Her voice carried the slightest hint of disdain. Weiss is a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

"This Weiss, is my fiancée, Naruto Uzumaki, heir of the Uzumaki weapons company." Winter replied as she leaned into the mentioned man as the two sat on the bench. "He and I met back in the Academy, but wanted to keep it a secret from father until the time was right." she admitted.

"How did father take it? You know, that fact he's a well, you know, a faunus?" Weiss replied. This time Naruto answered.

"He didn't take it kindly, but after he realized the benefits of me being the heir of one of the major weapon suppliers, and a faunus, he allowed it. Having a faunus as the husband to a Schnee, will improve the relationship."

"Yes, but how did you two fall in love exactly?" Weiss asked.

At the same time, the two lovers, with a content smile answered.

 _"Love happens."_

(LINE)

 **AN:**

 **So, this is the first of a series I plan to do. As I have discovered, I am not great at writing full length stories. Therefore, I am going to write little crossover segments how I see and imagine them. This is the first of my series. Anyway, please review, and if you have suggestions, just put them into the review! I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fishcake: Across Worlds**

 **Chapter 2**

Swords: Requested by C

To think picking a fight with Kokabiel, the fallen angel, a cadre level at that, was smart, was not. His power was deafening, his strength, horrifying, but even through it all they preserved. Those devils, and the two from the Church persisted.

"Heh, you never one to give up, were you Xen-chan?" a man said. Underneath his cloak, one could clearly see the sun-kissed blonde hair, and the sparkling blue eyes of the man. "To think, you of all people, and some devils, would fight against the Angel of Stars. I guess it's time to interfere, eh Clarent?" he asked the sword at his side.

(LINE BREAK)

His laughter filled the air, the horrid sound the only thing I could hear as he told us of our, _my,_ God's demise during the Great War. He had fended off our attacks with ease, the combined might of a Holy-Demonic sword, and Durandel, the blade entrusted to me. I knew the battle was lost, but as he aimed the spear at us, as the two walked towards him, Rias Gremory, and the Welsh Dragon, Issei Hyoudou, I could not help but wonder, what would happen.

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

 __That was the only sound I heard as they neared Kokabiel, his black hair waving in the wind, his 10 black wings casting an ominous shadow in the twilight's light.

 _ **[BOOST!]**_

Is this how I will die? Surrounded by devils, ones I have known for less than a week? Fighting to my last breath against a foe that is impossible to beat? I guess this is it. I fight. I won't die without a fight. Let's go, Durandel.

(LINE BREAK)

"Rias Gremory, yes that's her name, the heiress of the Gremory clan. Huh, she seems very eccentric." As the man watched from the shadows, he watched as the Gremory's famed Power of Destruction went up against the Angel of the Stars.

Kokabiel laughed as the attack drew near, the Power of Destruction roaring like a dragon facing against a knight. The blast collided with Kokabiel's hand, it's effectiveness easily lost as he laughed manically. Rias kept on powering the blast, but all was for naught as Kokabiel kept on blocking it. After a while, Rias fell to the floor, a panting heap, having exhausted all her magical reserves. The boy, Issei Hyoudou, ran at her calling her name.

"RIAS!" he shouted as the Welsh Dragon drew nearer and nearer to the Gremory heiress. The boy never got close as the Queen of the peerage, Akeno, initiated her attack after a command from her King.

"Thunder!" she called out as she summoned the power of a storm to attack the Fallen.

"This is the power of Baraqiel's scion?!" he asked incredulously as he blocked the attack with his wings. The attack of lightning kept on hitting his wings as the Queen's visage turned into one of visible rage.

"Don't speak his name!" she shouted back at their fallen host. "I am nothing like that creature!"

The battle escalated and the man was clearly seen as getting bored. He started to fiddle with the end of his cloak as he watched the fight. "Time to join the fight."

(LINE BREAK)

The barrier, the barrier had broken. A white Dragon Armor with blue jewels appeared. On its back was a set of blue and white draconic wings. This was the Balance Breaker, Scale Mail, of the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear. Before he could say anything, a man with a sword was entered the battlefield. The sword was like no other, an ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations, acting as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne. The red highlights and accents only seemed to improve on its beauty. This was Clarent, the Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword, the sword used to strike down King Arthur.

At the mere sight of the sword, all that knew its legend gasped at the man, none more so that Xenovia Quarta and Yuuto Kiba. Both knew the legend well, but both gasped for two different reasons. Xenovia gasped out of familiarity, Yuuto out of surprise to see the bane of his bane before him. The man raised his sword, and what would happen next would be forever ingrained in the minds of those watching.

The space around the man and the sword became stained with dark red blood, and the blade of the sword, enveloped by the radiance of blood, gave off strange violent and furious sounds and began to transform. Changing from Clarent's normally pure and beautiful form, the great hatred transfigured the sword into that of a sinister and wicked blade befitting a demon, a "demonic sword of calamity". Transformed into a grotesque and unsightly form, red lightning flickered through the surroundings as it is clad in the wanton hatred. Upon raising the sword, the man releases the blood radiance upon the enemy as a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction. It is released in a straight line of crimson lightning from the tip of the sword, destroying all in its path. The attack was called:  
 _ **"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!"**_

The beam tore through the air as it focused on its target, Kokabiel and the man in the Divine Dividing Scale Male behind it. Kokabiel could only watch as the attack drew nearer and nearer, never moving, never blocking. When the attack finally struck, he screamed in rage and pain at being outmatched by this random person. The person in the Scale Mail simply flew out of the way and chuckled at the attack. He worried not for being hit because he was never the target.

As the attack faded and ashes of Kokabiel fell to the Earth, no one spoke a single word until the man spoke.

"That's my kill Lucifer. Leave and tell Azazel his job is done." The man in the Scale Mail nodded and flew off leaving those in his wake with questions. Why was the man in the Scale Mail called Lucifer? And who was the man that just defeated Kokabiel in one strike?

A meek voice, rang through the crowd, but it still conveyed a strength to not be trifled with. "N-Naruto?" The voice of Xenovia Quarta rang out as she approached the cloaked man. The man said nothing but looked at the group, his blue eyes piercing through them, into their very souls.

"Yes, that is my name, my little blue bird." the now named Naruto replied as he brought down his hood. His blond hair and blue eyes ever present, but his trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks.

Regaining some semblance of authority, Rias stepped forward. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Naruto Pendragon." Before anyone could reply, Naruto held up a hand. "Not King Arthur, but Mordred." Those were the last words he spoke before Xenovia leaped forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

"I missed you…" she whispered as they reveled in each other's embrace.

"I know." replied Naruto. "But remember my promise?"

Xenovia nodded as she couldn't ever forget the promise they made as children.

" _I am your shadow." A young Naruto said to a young Xenovia. "No matter how dark the world gets, not matter where you are, I will always be there. Remember that my little blue bird."_

(LINE)

 **AN:**

 **Review and make suggestions for next chapter!**


End file.
